Apa kabar, Ayah?
by AdmiralKatzius
Summary: Hanya menceritakan tentang satu dari sedikit cara Ryuko dan Satsuki memuaskan rindu mereka pada Sang Ayah...


**Haloooo Minna!**

**Katzius kembali lagi!**

**Ini saya masih di pesantren jadi saya ini bikinnya sambil sport jantung.**

**Yah, walaupun gitu, janji teuteup janji. Saya udah janji sama Kak Kuo a.k.a Sang Ratu Obeng buat bikinin fanfik Kill la Kill. Jadilah, ide aneh ini ngelayang-layang di kepala udah beberapa lama dan akhirnya ketulis juga. Alhamdulillah :D**

**Yawdah, silakan dinikmati aja, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: segala konten Kill la Kill yang saya gunakan di sini bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa kabar, Ayah?**

**.**

**.**

**A Kill la Kill fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah pukul setengah empat.

Sementara yang lain melakukan kegiatan bebas karena ini memang hari Minggu, Ryuko malah berdiam diri di kamar. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya, namun sepertinya dia belum bersiap pergi. Padahal, jam empat sore ini ada mereka semua ada acara ziarah ke makam Matoi Isshin, atau dulunya adalah Kiryuin Souichiro. Yang disebut makam juga sebenarnya adalah reruntuhan rumah keluarga Matoi, karena toh jasad Prof. Isshin sudah terbakar habis bersama bom yang diledakkan Harime Nui di sana.

Semua membiarkan Ryuko dengan kesibukannya apapun itu, karena dia muncul pada jam makan siang dengan rambut kusut masai seolah baru bangun tidur. Paling-paling dia memeluk-meluk Senketsu palsu yang dibuatkan Shiro Iori, mantan penjahit Benang Bernyawa di Akademi Honnouji. Memang, belakangan ini dia menjadi agak sensitif melihat seragam sekolah. Satsuki rasa hal tersebut mengingatkannya pada Senketsu, maka dia meminta Iori membuatkan model yang sama persis dengan Senketsu. Walaupun sudah barang tentu itu bukan Senketsu sungguhan, dan tak dapat berbicara maupun berubah bentuk. Tapi, hal tersebut lumayan memuaskan Ryuko, dan dia sekarang menjaganya sebagaimana Senketsu masih hidup.

"Oi, Ryuko, kita bisa telat jika kau belum siap!" Satsuki menggedor pintu kamar dengan ganas, dan buru-buru melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul empat kurang lima belas.

"Oke, sebentar lagi selesai!" balas Ryuko, ikut berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Sementara, di dalam kamar, Ryuko ternyata memang sudah siap, dia berangkat hanya dengan Senketsu palsunya dan tada, dia siap berangkat. Namun, kamarnya seperti habis kena serangan angin puyuh. Bola-bola remasan kertas bertebaran di mana-mana dan serpihan debu penghapus di bawah meja tulis Ryuko.

Rupanya anak itu tengah menulis surat.

Ryuko menghela napas. Diletakkannya pensil. Dia sibuk berpikir. Tidak diacuhkannya Satsuki yang mengomel-ngomel di depan pintu kamar maupun Gamagoori yang sudah kesal hingga terus-menerus memencet klakson mobil.

Dipandangnya lagi surat buatannya. Tulisannya cukup rapi menurut standarnya, dan tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya seandainya tulisannya lebih mirip cakaran ayam, karena toh dia tak pernah diajari baca-tulis dengan benar.

Namun, hasilnya cukup bagus. Ryuko kini tengah membaca ulang suratnya.

.

'_Halo, apa kabarmu, Ayah?_

_Apa cukup menyenangkan di dunia sana? Mudah-mudahan jawabannya iya._

_Di sini, di dunia nyata, bumi sudah menjadi lebih baik. Benang Bernyawa sudah musnah, dan hanya tinggal akulah satu-satunya jejak Benang Bernyawa di bumi. Bahkan Senketsu terbakar juga demi melindungiku menembus atmosfer bumi. Jika kau tanya aku, ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan bila kita berdua sudah di surga saja._

_Kehidupan kembali seperti biasa, dan lebih tenang._

_Kami semua memutuskan membangun kembali Akademi Honnouji dan Satsuki kini menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Gamagoori kembali menjadi Ketua Kedisiplinan, serta aku dan yang lain meneruskan SMA. Namun, aku tak tahu kabar Mikisugi dan seluruh grup Nudist-nya. Kurasa mereka tengah mengubah Nudist Beach menjadi organisasi militer telanjang atau yang semacamnya. Dan Mikisugi sepertinya masih ketagihan buka baju. Ayah bisa menasehatinya, tidak?_

_Satsuki dan aku lumayan akur. Kami kadang-kadang bertengkar karena hal sepele, macam memilih baju dan sebagainya. Kau tahu, Satsuki dan aku sangat berbeda dalam segala hal. Dia sangat rapi, dan aku sangat berantakan. Dia sangat tenang dan penuh strategi, sedangkan aku agresif dan brutal._

_Namun, yah, begitulah. Hidup berjalan terus, dan aku harap aku bertemu kau lagi suatu saat nanti'_

_._

Ryuko kembali mengangkat pensilnya, dan hendak menulis pengalamannya yang lain, namun dia kehabisan waktu. Dia menoleh dan melihat sudah pukul empat kurang lima. Maka dengan simpel, dia tuliskan saja salam penutup.

.

'_Salam Sayang,_

_Anakmu, Matoi Ryuko dan Kiryuin Satsuki._

_P.S; Yang menulis ini Ryuko. Satsuki cuma menumpang nama.'_

_._

Ryuko menghela napas, dan melipat suratnya. Kemudian dia masukkan kertas tersebut ke dalap amplop dan ditutupnya.

"Oke, sebentar lagi!" balasnya berteriak.

Dengan kecepatan kilat disambarnya dompet, handphone, dan suratnya, kemudian dijejalkannya semua itu ke dalam tas tanga kcil miliknya, kemudian lari keluar.

Wajah garang Satsuki menyamburnya di depan pintu.

"Kau ngapain, sih?" tanya Satsuki sengit.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain," jawab Ryuko asal. "Lihat saja nanti,"

Satsuki memandangnya dengan wajah curiga.

"Nih," kata Ryuko saat mereka dalam perjalanan. "bacalah,"

Satsuki membaca kilat, dan terperangah beberapa menit. "Ryuko, ini…"

"Iya, aku tahu," kata Ryuko. "Karena itu, aku tulis di sini agar Ayah juga tahu. Kau sudah lama tidak ketemu Ayah, kan? Dia pasti ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada kedua putrinya,"

"Oke, berikan pulpenmu," kata Satsuki.

Dengan alas iPad Inumuta, Satsuki menulis dengan cepat dan rapi, menghiasi sisa kosong dari kertas yang bertuliskan hruf-huruf dari Ryuko.

"Nih, selesai," kata Satsuki. Ryuko mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan kakaknya dan membaca.

.

'_Halo, Ayah, Satsuki di sini._

_Er, mungkin pertanyaan 'apa-kabar' sudah ditanyakan Ryuko, jadi aku akan langsung saja ke perkembangannya._

_Jadi, setelah Akademi Honnouji hancur (Akademi Honnouji adalah sekolah yang kubangun untuk melawan rezim REVOCS), aku memutuskan untuk membukanya kembali dan menjadi Kepala Sekolah. Seperti yang Ryuko bilang, Benang Bernyawa sudah musnah, jadi kehidupan kami akhirnya bisa damai. Semua berkat Ryuko. Saat Ragyo akan melancarkan perintah untuk mengubah manusia menjadi Benang Bernyawa, Ryuko mencegahnya seorang diri._

_Doakan aku agar bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik, ya, Ayah._

_Salam, _

_-Satsuki.'_

_._

Ryuko memandang kakaknya. "Cuma segitu?" tanyanya.

Satsuki balas memandangnya. "Apa lagi yang mau disampaikan? Kan kau akan menceritakannya pada Ayah sendiri,"

"Tapi kan bisa saja ceritakan tentang Sanageyama yang melamarmu–" Ryuko langsung dibekap oleh Satsuki.

Sanageyama di depan berteriak-teriak protes. "Hei, itu masalah pribadi!"

"Bukan masalah pribadi lagi, bodoh," kata Ryuko sewot. "Memang kau tak mau dikenalkan pada calon mertua?"

_"'Almarhum'_ calon mertua," Inumuta mulai beraksi sebagai _'Grammar-Nazi'_. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya tak satupun menyahut kalau tak mau dibombardir dengan kalimat-kalimat 'pembetulan-kata' penuh data dari Inumuta. Apalagi sepertinya dia dendam iPad miliknya dipakai sebagai tatakan menulis.

"Sudahlah," kata Satsuki menengahi sebelum Gamagoori ikut campur tangan. Kalau pria pirang itu sudah masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, maka jalannya mobil pasti sama seperti pembalap Formula 1.

"Lagipula, tulisanku jauh lebih rapi daripada kau," kata Satsuki menyindir.

Wajah Ryuko memerah padam. "Diam kau! Aku tidak belajar selama kurang-lebih tiga tahun, tahu!"

"Kurasa ridak belajar tiga tahun tidak memengaruhi kemampuan menulis, Bocah Berandal," sahut Nonon yang duduk di sebelah Satsuki. Memang, pembagiannya adalah Nonon dan Ryuko di pinggir, dengan Satsuki di tengah. Mako dan Inumuta di belakang, sedang Gamagoori sang supir bersama Sanageyama yang berperan sebagai _co-driver_. Keluarga Mankanshoku menyusul di belakang dengan mobil butut hasil curian Mataro.

Ryuko baru akan melontarkan komentar pedas ketika tiba-tiba rem mendadak.

"Kita sampai," suara dalam Gamagoori mengumumkan.

Satu-persatu penumpang turun.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, semua sudah meletakkan bunga dan membakar dupa, dan kemudian pergi ke mobil untuk makan siang. Namun, Ryuko dan Satsuki sengaja berlama-lama.

Mereka mendekati depan rumah keluarga Matoi dan meletakkan surat mereka.

"Hei, Satsuki," kata Ryuko sembari meletakkan amplop. "Kau tak mau ganti namamu?"

"Nama apa?" balas Satsuki tak mengerti.

"Nama 'Kiryuin'," jawab Ryuko. "Nama itu sudah berdosa, kan?"

"Hanya jika yang menggunakannya adalah Ragyo," kata Satsuki. "'Kiryuin' pada dasarnya adalah marga Ayah. Wanita mengikuti marga suaminya, ingat?"

"Kau sendiri, terserah padamu, entah kau mau menjadi 'Kiryuin' ataupun 'Matoi', terserah. Keduanya sama-sama nama Ayah," kata Satsuki lagi.

"Aku akan jadi 'Matoi' saja. Karena, akulah satu-satunya 'Matoi' di dunia," balas Ryuko tersenyum. "Tapi kau tetap jadi kakakku, kan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Satsuki, sudah berbalik. "Ayo makan siang,"

Ryuko menyusulnya, dan keduanya kini meninggalkan amplop tersebut di tanah, sedikit ternodai abu hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hadooohhhh… /helanapas**

**Oke, Minna, kembali bersama Katzius. **

**Saya capek nyari kesempatan buat nulis ini. Kalo liburan nanti tanggal 12 saya emang bisa nulis, tapi kayaknya habis liburan itu saya pesimis saya bisa nulis apa nggak /nangis**

**Tapi ya teuteup, saya ngarep bisa ngelanjutin karir FFn saya. Udah melekat banget di jiwa masalahnya. /halah**

**Dan di sini, otak saya yang biasanya ruwet ke mana-mana bikin ide sampe nggak muat, di sini tiba-tiba aja kopong. Serius, karir saya keancam kalo kayak gini /helanapaslagi**

**Yaudahlah, sori saya tiba2 curcol :D**

**Pokoknya, makasih udah baca, ya, Minna! Jangan lupa repiew juga! :3**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
